The present invention relates to a method for the control of an injector in an internal combustion engine, and in particular for the control of an injector of a direct petrol injection system, to which the following description will make explicit reference without, however, departing from its general nature.
Petrol engines provided with direct fuel injection, i.e. engines in which the petrol is injected directly into the cylinders by appropriate injectors, each of which is normally disposed in the port of a respective cylinder, have recently been introduced into the market.
For the correct operation of a direct petrol injection engine, the quantity of petrol injected by each injector needs to be correct, i.e. equal to a desired value calculated in real time by a control unit. In these engines, the torque generated generally depends directly on the quantity of petrol injected into the cylinders; if one or a plurality of injectors (following a breakdown or malfunction) therefore inject too much petrol into the cylinders, this may be potentially very hazardous for the driver as the vehicle tends to accelerate even when the driver is not exerting any pressure on the accelerator pedal.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for the control of an injector in an internal combustion engine which ensures the correct injection of fuel and which is, moreover, simple and economic to embody.
The present invention therefore relates to a method for the control of an injector in an internal combustion engine as claimed in claim 1.